Three
by endlessdreams99
Summary: Ciel is reunited with his sisters. he lived for 5 years believing that they died in the fire that killed their parents. Sebastian x OC. if you don't like than please don't read. please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Disclaimer we don't own Kuroshitsuji- AN**

* * *

-Flashback-

"Young Master, there are two ladies here to see you. "

"Hm" Ciel said looking up from his letter "Who are they"

"They haven't given their names but they say they know you "

"Alright" Ciel replied standing up and walking to the door that Sebastian held open.

He entered the foyer to have two people run at him and embrace him tightly,

"um… Lizzy,"

"BROTHER" the two girls said tears streaming down their faces

Ciel looked more closely at the girls faces and muttered, "S-Serenity, Aurora, I thought you died in the fire, a single tear sliding down his face

-End of flashback –

Ciel POV

"Ciellll" somebody whispered in my ear

"Uh Sebastian "

"No silly, you're so funny sometimes" Serenity called from the door to my room.

"Yeah its kind of insulting when you cant even recognise the voices of your own sisters, I mean we are triplets after all" Aurora said indignantly.

"Well sorry that I'm still very tired"

"Young master, Mistress's, I have prepared earl grey tea for this mornings breakfast" Sebastian said walking past serenity with a pot of tea and three cups.

"Hi Sebastian" Aurora yelled

"Please, be quiet!" Serenity and I said in unison

"You be quiet" Aurora retaliated

This day was going to be a VERY long one, with aurora being Aurora and serenity sticking her nose in everything. It's going to be very hard to get them to stay with Aunt Francis"

-Time skip to midday-

"I would like to ask you to go to Aunt Francis's house"

"Awww please don't make me go stay with Lizzy she makes me play dress-ups she is so annoying. No Offense Ciel" Aurora said, extremely annoyed.

"Why do we have to go there? Are you coming? Why can't we stay here? Is it dangerous?" says Serenity all at once.

I lowered my voice to a deadly whisper " You have to go because I'm responsible for your safety and the case I'm investigating for the queen is in fact very dangerous, I think I can tell when people are going to get hurt and I least of all want the people getting hurt to be you two. I lived with the fact that you two are gone for 5 years. " Tears began to form in my eyes but I willed them no to fall.

"But we are turning 16 tomorrow and I want us to be all together as a family" Aurora screamed so loud that I thought the windows would shatter.

Serenity gave us all a long sad look and ran away crying.

As Aurora who had already lost her temper started blaming everything on me

-Time skip to this evening –

Serenity's P.O.V

I walked out of the manor with Finny caring my bags alongside Aurora insisting to carry her own bags. Sebastian who was waiting at the carriage asked if he could help Aurora with her bags, instead of replying she just threw her bags into Sebastian.

"Sorry, Aurora is just really annoyed at Ciel for making us leave on our birthday."

"I understand mistress," says Sebastian as he opens the door to our carriage I settled myself for the long trip and waved at Sebastian who politely waved back. As we were leaving I looked up to the window of Ciel's study we both smiled at each other then his eyes found Aurora and he walked away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- disclaimer i don't own kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Aurora POV

Why did I have to go to Aunt Francis's house, I loved them all but it was my birthday. Serenity and Lizzy like the same kind of things so they would be together for our birthday, Ciel would be off in London somewhere so I wouldn't get to see him. This was going to be the worst birthday ever. The carriage pulled to a stop and I flung open the door, and stormed past a confused Lizzy and a deadly looking Aunt. I ran through the manor and into the guest room in which I always stayed. I flopped onto the bed and cried.

About two hours later there was a knock on the door and Serenity walked in, she saw me crying and ran over

"What's wrong, you've been like this all day."

"It's *sniff* CIEL!"

"Are you still angry at him,"

"Yes" and as I said that I burst once again into tears.

Serenity comforted me until I stopped crying, my anger turning into a small amount of fear, I hadn't even said hello to Aunt Francis. I told Serenity I was going to sleep and she left after saying goodnight. I didn't want to face Aunt Francis after this afternoon so I grabbed my bag that Serenity had brought in and threw it out the window. I soon followed suit.

-Time Skip Next Day-

Serenity POV

I was going to go see if aurora was ok after last night she seemed pretty distressed, it was our birthday but it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. She had always been a pessimist. I reached her door and opened it. The glass of water I was holding fell to the floor and shattered, I ignored the glass and walked into the room with the window wide open and aurora no where to be seen. I slowly walked over to the window and looked out, I saw one pair of footprints in the dirt leading onto the driveway. I sat down on the bed and saw a letter addressed to me. It said _"Serenity, don't worry, I've gone home I don't want to be here, don't tell the others. Aurora"_

I ran downstairs to the phone and rang the only person who would know if Aurora made it home.

Ciel's POV

There was a knock on the door

"Come in,"

Sebastian walked in with a worried look "Lady Serenity is on the phone, inquiring about Lady Aurora, she sounds quite upset."

"Ok" I left the room with Sebastian behind me.

"Hello Serenity,"

"Ciel is Aurora there," Serenity said anxiously

"What do you mean there?"

"There as in with you at home,"

"Why would she been here?"

"Yesterday she was really upset about not spending our birthday together and I went to see her this morning and found that she had gone, she left a note saying that she would be going to return home to you,"

"Why didn't you stop her!"

"I didn't know!"

"Ok tell Aunt Francis, I'll get Sebastian to go and look for her"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- disclamer we do not own kuroshitsuji**

* * *

chapter 3

Serenity's POV

I walked down to Aunt Francis and Lizzy who were at the breakfast table. Serenity looked at them with a sad face. "Aurora left last night through the window in the room"

Lizzy shot straight up and ran over to me. Hugged me and said, "oh Serenity that's terrible do you know why she ran away"

"Kind of I think it was partially because we weren't spending our birthday together but something tells me that wasn't the only reason"

Sebastian POV

"What's wrong with you?" asks Ciel

"its just I don't want to see your family get split up again," which was only one of the reasons why I was acting like this it was just that I had feelings for Aurora

-Time skip-

I knock on the front door, Lizzy opens the door she is still her happy self and hugs Ciel to death he softly pats her on the back a few times before acknowledging the other people in the room I see a distressed Serenity.

"On our way here we did not see aurora so including all the possibilities aurora could have gotten lost or sadly even kidnapped." Ciel said going to stand by Serenity. Serenity looked up at Ciel "How can you say that?" and burst into tears. Ciel himself looked close to tears. Ciel hugged serenity while she cried.

Auroras POV

-Flashback-

I was walking down the driveway about to cry when I felt someone watching me I turned around quickly but no one was there as I slowly turned back around and started walking I felt a hand grab me and then everything went black.

-End of Flashback-

as I slowly awaken I look around and I don't realise where I am when suddenly a man walks in and starts asking me all these question his voice is partially muffled because I am still half unconscious he starts yelling even louder has words are getting clearer when suddenly I feel a hand come down onto my face in a fast and quick motion this jolts me to full conscious.

"if you don't answer my question you will be tortured" says the man

"Why should I answer any of your question I am not afraid of you, it doesn't matter how much you torture me I will never tell you anything"

"fine I won't torture you I'll torture your family" he yells in my face I stared at him in disbelief as two other men that I did not recognise entered the room and dragged me by my wrist to a cell and tossed me inside.

* * *

**ANplease review we appreciate your comments/suggestions :) Aurora and Serenity**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- We don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS US WITH THE STORY**, :)

* * *

Ciel POV

It had been 4 days since Aurora went missing; the only reason behind her disappearance was a kidnapping.

"Sebastian, any news on Aurora?"

"No, she's still missing Young Master." Sebastian replied

Lizzy came running into the study where I was sitting "Ciel, a letter just came for you," she said rather breathlessly "It has information about Aurora in it."

"Really, let's go see it then," I followed Lizzy out of the office and down to the parlour where there was a letter sitting on the coffee table. I took it and saw that it was addressed to me and Serenity.

"Lizzy go get Serenity please, she needs to see this."

"Sure," Lizzy said as she left the room. Serenity came in the parlour looking anxious.

"What does it say," she asked me quietly.

"I haven't opened it yet."

Serenity reached forward and opened the letter, read it through and handed it to me. It said, _"We have your sister and we are watching you, if you don't give us answers we will kill you and your sister."_

I felt faint, they had Aurora. I walked backwards till I hit a chair and sat down. I looked at the floor. Who were they? Why did they want her?

Aurora POV

I screamed for about the 50th time today, they said they would hurt my family. I was so scared, why did I act so rashly, god I was stupid and now my family was going to get hurt. I sat in the dark and screamed once again, slamming my fists against iron door. It suddenly opened, the light blinding me. A figure walked in and picked me up like a rag doll. I repeatedly slapped his back telling him to put me down. He finally dropped me after walking into a well lit room with no windows and no furniture. I saw a man in the corner, who walked towards me, the same one who had slapped me before. "Aurora, do you know who I am?" He asked me.

"N-No," I replied quietly.

"I didn't hear that, what did you say?" He asked walking towards me with a sneer on his face.

"No, I don't."

"Well I'm Earl Amon Orville," he said grabbing my face, "Remember me now?"

"Yes, you were the man who donated a large sum of money to the Queen's Charity,"

"Yes I did, do you know why?"

"No."

"I want to kill you, your sister and mostly your brother," he said turning away.

"P-Please don't hurt them," I whispered crying silently.

"I will if you don't give me answers, there already are people watching him they follow my every order, do you really want to risk disobeying me again."

* * *

**AN- Again please review, please, please, please, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- WE DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI **

**Please review**

* * *

Auroras POV

"Why do you want to kill my family?"

"I deserve to be the queens guard dog rather than your bloody stupid brother," he yelled the look on his face changed to anger

"As opposed to you who kidnapped me and is a murderer" I muttered

He grabbed my face and tilted it up and slapped me again I winced at the pain and I was picked up and again dragged back to my cell. I could partially hear him talking to the guards outside the door they came in holding a cloth they pressed it against my mouth and I blacked out form the toxin.

Sebastian's POV

"Young master there is someone at the door for you who said they saw Aurora a few days ago."

"Bring him to me and also fetch Serenity," said Ciel with his face still glum.

"Of course," as I left the room I went to Serenity's room, I knocked on the door to find her crying as she opened the door.

"Yes Sebastian," she said trying to stop herself from crying.

"There is a man here who said he saw Aurora a few days ago. Ciel is going to ask him some questions he has requested that you be there for that. Please go to the study."

"Okay," she mumbled quietly as she walked slowly down the corridor to the study as I went to fetch the man.

"The young master would like to ask you a few questions. I will accompany you to the study." He followed behind observing the way we went. As we entered the study Ciel yelled as he realised it was Grell. "Grell! What the hell are you doing here," said Ciel very angrily as solemn Serenity comes out from behind Sebastian.

"Who are you?" asked Serenity.

"I am Grell Sutcliff" he said in a way to happy voice.

"Yes, are you boy or a girl?" Serenity questioned the red creature.

"AH! Bassie tell the brat that I am a lady!" Grell screamed.

I looked down at Serenity and to my relief saw that she was smiling. She saw me looking at her she burst out laughing. Grell looked quite offended.

"Everyone let's focus on the issue at hand!" Ciel said his temper getting the better of him. "You said that you had seen Aurora?"

"Well, I was on an assignment from Will and I saw a girl being carried out of a building and I heard one of the captors calling her Aurora Phantomhive so I thought I better come here and tell you," Grell recalled sitting down in a chair.

"Yes but where were they!" Ciel yelled.

"Oh I can't remember, I was lost."

"Then what was the point of coming here!" Ciel yelled once again as he stormed out of the door.

* * *

**Please review **

**Love Serenity and Aurora**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - WE DON"T OWN KUROSHITSUJI AND THANKS TO XxLadyOfSinxX **

**FOR REVIEWING WE HAD A SPAZ WHEN WE ACTUALLY GOT A REVIEW **

ENJOY

* * *

Ciel POV

This is ridiculous; Aurora has been missing for week now. For all we know she could be dead. I almost slapped myself. I couldn't think like that. My head fell forward onto the wooden desk and I heard the door open and close, I really didn't want to talk to anyone so I didn't move. I felt a pair of arms encircle me and wondering who would do this I looked up and saw Aurora hugging me sobbing into my jacket. I got up from the chair and turned around to hug her properly. She whispered in my ear "I'm coming to kill you,"

"W-what do you…. Why," I shook her shoulders violently, "WHY."

She crumbled into dust and I fell to the floor screaming her name…

I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. I rubbed my eyes to find that they were wet from tears, dismissing this I pulled the covers off and padded over to the window and opened the curtains to be blinded by the daylight, judging by the intensity of the light it was about midday. The door slammed and I turned to Sebastian standing there. "Sebastian, why is it that you didn't wake me up?"

"I am sorry young master, but you have been very stressed about Aurora I though you could use the sleep."

"Okay then," I replied awkwardly.

-Time skip to Evening-

"We need to do something about Aurora, our investigations aren't giving us any leads to her whereabouts or her captors."

"I agree," Serenity said "But-," She was cut off by the telephone ringing.

Serenity and I turned to face Sebastian who had answered he said covering the mouthpiece, "I believe it is the people who kidnapped Aurora,"

I ran to the phone "Hello,"

"Is this Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" a metallic voice said

"Uhh, yes who are you,"

"Do you want your sister back home and alive," The voice said angrily

"Yes, yes of course I do,"

"Ok but it will cost you,"

"Anything I just want Aurora back home and safe."

"It's going to cost you your life, meet me back at your manor at 2 AM on Wednesday next week or Aurora dies." The line died and I turned around and walked back up to my room with Sebastian and Serenity shooting me confused looks.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT LOVE AURORA AND SERENITY,( + OUR BRO WHO HELPED US WRITE THIS CHAP)

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- WE DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

Serenity POV

I followed Sebastian, as we chased Ciel through the manor. We finally caught up to him at the door to his bedroom; he turned and shut the door locking it. I walked away and reached my bedroom and layed on my bed and closed my eyes and remembered the face I had just seen, his face was full of sadness and fear. I quickly opened my eyes again but I could still see Ciel's face like it was etched into the back of my eyelids. I rolled over and got up, I needed to find Ciel and find out what was so wrong.

Ciel POV

I heard a knock at the door, and really hoping it was just Serenity and not Sebastian, opened the door.

"Ciel what's wrong? And don't bother telling me nothing is wrong because I know it is," Serenity whisper yelled at me.

I beckoned for her to come in and sat on the bed next to her. She again turned and looked at me with confusion and concern.

"Serenity, the err phone call I got just now was the man who has Aurora,"

"Yes what did he say!"

"He said that we could get her back,"

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go, we can give him as much money as he need,"

"He doesn't want money, he wants a, well-''

"What does he want Ciel," Her voice for the first time in our conversation becoming angry.

"He wants me Serenity, he wants me dead."

There was complete silence in the room, only broken by Serenity's sobs. She fell to the floor still sobbing and then she grabbed my arms tightly and started mumbling incoherently.

"What is it Serenity just tell me," I said lifting her head so she was facing me

"I just don't want you to leave me again!" Serenity screamed.

Aurora POV

Amon Orville walked into the room where I was imprisoned

"Your brother really is a stupid one isn't he," He said as he removed my gag.

"Why is that," I replied sharply, my temper getting the better of me.

"He really believes that if he offers himself up as the sacrifice to save you, his family including you will cease to exist,"

"Why must you be so cruel and corrupted?"

"Because nobody ever got anywhere being nice!"

**AN- SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATES BUT ME AND AURORA HAVE BEEN ON HOLIDAYS AND ALSO BEEN LAZY, CURRENTLY WRITING THIS ON HOLIDAY J ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A WONDERFULL CHRISTMAS AND HAVE/HAD A GREAT NEW YEAR (DEPENDING ON WHEN WE UPDATE) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT ANOTHER FANFIC FOR US TO WRITE PLEASE TELL US, YEA SO. BYE TILL NEXT TIME WE LOVE YOU GUYS**

**-SERENITY AND AURORA**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- We do not own kuroshitsuji B.T.W because they are triplets they all have contracts with Sebastian but there contracts are in all different places Aurora is on her wrist and Serenity's is on her neck and of course Ciels is on his eye.**

* * *

Aurora's POV

I have been locked up for what feels like forever now. I just hope that I will be rescued soon. I just hoped Ciel doesn't take the bait because even if he does or doesn't come we will all die. Then the door suddenly swang open and in came the Earl. My bottled up anger just started to surface inside of me when suddenly he asked, "What's that?"

" What's what?"

"That ink on your wrist what is it?" he said with a cautious eye.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Doesn't matter I'll find out your secret, and plus you will be dead soon," he said as he slammed the door and walked out yelling.

Ciel's POV

I have to go I need my sister… I am going to go, I have to I am in charge of her safety. I will go tonight when everybody is asleep. So nobody else will get hurt.

-Time skip to midnight-

I got up out of bed and put on some clothes. I crept down the hall and headed to the front door I emerged into the cool air and felt a slight breeze against my skin. I headed down the driveway to leave to the place where I had to meet that stupid Earl who had my sister.

Serenity's POV

I got up to shut my Curtin because the moonlight was coming in but when I got up I saw something peculiar out the window. I saw my bother Ciel walking down the driveway. I ran down the corridor and found Sebastian and started yelling at him really fast he had a very puzzled expression, " Calm down lady Serenity what did you say?"

"Ciel he has gone out I think he is going to go get Aurora we need to follow Ciel come on! Now!"

Ciel's POV

I finally got there after walking around for hours. I swear that someone was following me but I shrug it off not caring, I just want my sister back. I walk in and am greeted by his butler. He takes me to the infamous Earl who has my darling sister. I feel all the anger just bubble up inside of me I thrust my fist at him and he ducks. I hit my hand against a brick wall. "So this is the infamous Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I still don't see why you are the queens guard dog you can't even throw a single punch," he smirked.

"I can throw a punch! I am just tired from having to walk around and look for you now give me my sister! "

Sebastian's POV

I am so worried about my young master and the lovely lady Aurora, "We must hurry or something bad might happen my lady."

"Well than we should probably start to run Sebastian. Carry me and run."

"Of course lady Serenity."

We arrived and I asked Serenity to stay hidden as I head deep into the mansion. I stumble upon Ciel being held down by shackles and the Earl Amon Orville kicking my young master and admiring his knife. There was so much blood on the floor. Aurora was screaming for him to stop. He saw me and stoped kicking Ciel. He walks over and punches me, I make no move against him, I cannot unless my young master orders it. Ciel uses his contract and orders me to kill him. I throw a knife and it goes straight through his brain and his lifeless body falls to the ground blood poring out of his head. I run over to Ciel and undo his shackles. Then run over to Aurora undo her shackles and pull her into a tight embrace. She hugs me back and starts to cry, I kiss her on the cheek,

"Everything is over now its okay," I whispered. Ciel clears his throat and Aurora lets go and runs to hug Ciel.

* * *

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST SORRY ITS NOT VERY LONG. UMMMM THERE MIGHT BE OTHER STORIES WITH THE SAME CHARACTERS BUT MABYE NOT IDK OKAY IM TIRED AFTER HAVING TO EDIT THIS (LEARN BETTER GARMMAR SERENITY) OKAY THANKS FOR READING BYE **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**XXXOOO**

**-AURORA AND SERENITY-**


End file.
